girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-11-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- :Snerk! That last panel is even more hilarious than being held up by a castle. I love how awkward Gil gets in scenes at Gkika's. Makes you wonder if Paris didn't ruin him after all. Monumenterment 05:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That girls outfit have to be the most ridiculous in the comic yet. Agge.se 05:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The sixty-four bit question is: Will the Jagers take orders from Gil without his very shiny hat? -- Billy Catringer 09:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The Jaegers take orders from Agatha. Gil is just dropping off Theo at the town's surviving medical facility. Clearly, Sleipnir isn't pleased about Mama Gkika's other features. AndyAB99 11:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Gil's little visit puts him (and us!) in a nice spot to watch what happens at Mama's when the Doom Bell tolls. I think he's in for quite a surprise. On a side note, have we been told why '''the Jagers aren't allowed into Mechanicsburg? Is it part of their agreement with the Baron? with the Heterodynes? with the city? Xelvonar 13:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Da Boyz explained to him earlier that when they joined up with the Baron they swore not to be disloyal to the Heterodyne family, and part of that oath was not to return to Mechanicsburg until the Heterodynes returned to town. —jdreyfuss 14:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Is that another real female Jäger or a showgirl who's had some surgery? How many are we up to now? Three? —jdreyfuss 14:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Can you show some support in the comic or by Word of God for the idea that the fake Jägerfräulein at Mamma Gkika's have had surgery? I find the idea rather unlikely myself; after all one assumes these girls aren't going to be working at Mamma Gkika's forever. They might want to settle down and get married afterwords (and not to a Jägermonster!), and a permanent change in appearance might make that difficult. And it seems well within the capabilities of even real-world Nineteeth Century technology to provide fake pointed-ear and fang makeup. Or were you taking about surgery to other parts of her anatomy? --William Ansley 22:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :: No canon support, but even though the fangs are an occasional part of Phil Foglio's art style for normal people, usually with the same meaning as the cat smile in anime, none of the other Jägerfräuleinen have pointed ears. Her ears are also so narrow even before thy point that it looks unnatural. —jdreyfuss 23:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: In my opinion, the shortest Jägerfräulein's ears look quite clearly pointed, especially on , but obviously I misread your initial message in this thread and thought you were saying that all of da Girlz had had surgery. But now that I think about it, why wouldn't they have reversible human to Jägermonster reassignment surgey in the GG Universe? After all ''reanimation ''is a fairly straightforward medical procedure in this world! -- William Ansley 22:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Good question , but she isnt speaking Jägertalk so im guessing a girl thats had surgery, a Jäger would have said "oooh iz someone feelink shy". Agathahetrodyne 16:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Another clue is her hands - she doesn't have the claws of a Jaeger. I haven't seen one without them. AndyAB99 17:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : I would guess this is number four. The purple hair and small sailor's hat doesn't seem to match any of the previous Jägerfräulein (see the table on that page). Of course, females are free to change hats and hair color, but the professors usually keep characters in character. Argadi 02:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : By the look of that hat, I'd say she's captain of the love boat (instantrimshot.com/). In all seriousness, her middle finger visible in panel five does have a rather long nail that I'd call a claw on it. —jdreyfuss 03:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : Quite honestly, since I doubt we'll be seeing her beyond the next page, it really doesn't matter what she is other than an outrageously attired, obvious "lady-of-the-night". She is there to set up the punchline. This is a fantasy comic taking place in an alternate (parallel?) world. She could even be a hybrid of some kind, but we'll never find out. It's the characters reactions to her that matter. AndyAB99 15:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ~On the one hand, she has a slightly more predatory look to her "playfulness" than the Jägerfräulein did, and her outfit feels like a better match for the Jägers downstairs than for Mama Gkika's tourist front (even the Jägerfräulein dressed more scantily for the Jägers than the tourists); on the other hand, she appears to drop the 'accent' after realizing it's just Gil and not another tourist, in addition to never having the jagged speech-bubbles ubiquitous among Jägers. At this point it could go either way, but the evidence leans a bit in favor of her being just another Jägerfräulein. 03:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Theo better be glad that Sleipnir didn't see his expression looking at the showgirl in the second to last panel, or he might find it's more than his arm that is hurt. Xelvonar 16:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) @Xel: Theo seemed more surprised/perplexed than lustful, I thought... that is to say, this girl didn't get the same reaction out of him that Zeetha did. @Agge: I agree. I actually almost spit out my coffee when I saw that her nether-regions were covered by only a STRAP. @Billy: I believe that Sleipner or someone was shown to have brought the hat along, it just hasn't been pictured since. **Edit: here. 16:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Effect of the DOOM bell on Gill and sparks What do you people think the effect on Gill and the other sparks will be? I think that that Gill vill take it vary well and Theo and Slipnir not so well. Agge.se 17:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think Gil, Theo, and Sleipnir will all need to be revived by Mama Gkika. AndyAB99 18:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'm more interested in what might happen to the ''Jägers''''' when the dooooom comes! Probably a huge stampede up into the town. They'll love it! So much better than a bar brawl. And now they don't need to worry about body parts since they have a Heterodyne to repair them. Monumenterment 22:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Well Theo is a minor spark himself, so Sleipner would likely be the least resistant of the three.. 22:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that after the Barons meddling whit Gills health he are going to have almost as good protection as the Jaigers and aren’t Sleipnir a minor spark also she was welding a sparky bagpipe in the fight. Agge.se 12:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: We don't have a definitive answer on whether Sleipnir is a Spark. She used the pipes, but we don't know she created them. There is an un-sourced statement in Sleipnir O’Hara/Mad that Kaja believes Sleipnir isn't a Spark. The assertion has also been made . Argadi 13:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: ja i think remember seeing the origional of the one where Kaja states Sleipnir is not a spark however i cant remember where nor can i tell if it is even a real memory or not Kaymish 13:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC)